


Fulfillment

by anysin



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creampie, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Triangle Bill Cipher, Weird Biology, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford stuffs Bill. Filthy Billford smut. For Kinktober 2017.





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober prompt "Creampie".

The moment Bill says yes to him, Ford almost wants to back off. This is too much- he can’t ask this of his- but he has fantasized about this a lot, and Bill did ask him about what he’d like to do, and now Bill is willing to let his fantasy become reality. He must not treat this opportunity like dirt; it’s a gift from Bill.

“Are you sure?” he asks just in case, which makes Bill roll his eye.

“Duh.” Bill flops down on his back, spreading his spindly black legs. “You gotta warm me up first, though.”

Indeed; as of now, there appears to be nothing between Bill’s legs. So Ford lowers himself down on his stomach, inching as close to Bill as he can in order to lean in between his legs. He feels the area with his thumbs, feeling for anything that feels out of ordinary; when he finds it, the tiniest crack that just barely catches against his thumb, he starts to rub it, feeling Bill go softer beneath his touch.

“Good, good,” Bill says, hands curling into tiny fists and opening up again. “You can go a little harder.”

Ford obeys, pressing down more with his thumb; the crack starts to spread open, softening from its edges as it reveals a dark crevice within Bill. Ford leans in closer, breathing against Bill’s opening; he’s expecting Bill to smell like ozone, but instead Bill smells faintly like blood, which makes Ford hesitate for a moment. But only for a moment; this is Bill and Ford will accept everything about him, just as Bill has accepted him.

He reaches out with his tongue and pushes it inside Bill, licking at his inner walls. Bill feels fleshy inside, like a human; Ford presses his tongue against the various folds and grooves he finds before withdrawing, mouthing at the rim of Bill’s opening. His lips are wet with something other than his saliva, and there is something blue glimmering within Bill’s crevice as well. When Ford licks his lips, he tastes blood again, but this time he welcomes the strong salt of it. He pushes both of his thumbs inside Bill, moving them around inside him in circles, spreading him a little more open.

“Damn, Sixer,” Bill says, unusually quiet; when Ford looks at him, he could swear the light within Bill burns brighter than before, spilling out of him. “Wanna move onto the main event?” Bill asks, setting his legs a little wider apart.

Ford does, so much. He unfastens his pants, pushing them and his briefs down to expose himself, giving himself a few strokes. He slides his hand underneath Bill and lifts him up gently, stroking the rim of his opening with his thumb as he guides his cock to it.

“Are you ready?” he asks Bill, stroking Bill’s hole with the head of his cock.

“Let me have it,” Bill replies, closing his eye.

With that, Ford takes a hold of Bill with both of his hands and thrusts his hips forward, pushing the head of his cock inside Bill. Bill’s feet cycle in the air over the entrance, his hands clenching into fists; Ford holds himself there, feeling as Bill’s body tightens around his cock, pulsing in the same rhythm as him.

“Okay, go on,” Bill says after a while, grabbing himself from the backs of his knees to hold himself open. Continuing to hold onto Bill gently, Ford pushes forward with his hips, watching as his cock sinks into Bill inch by inch. Bill feels hot inside, almost to the point of being unpleasant, but the softness of his flesh and his tight fit make up for the heat. When his balls touch to Bill’s edge, he stops for a moment, just holding himself there in the grip of Bill’s body.

“Come on, Sixer.”

Ford doesn’t know when he closed his eyes, but now he opens them to find Bill staring at him insistently, his stomach bulging slightly; for a moment Ford can’t stop staring it, thinking that it’s his cock making that bulge, filling Bill. It makes his cock twitch.

“Come ooooooon, move it!”

Ford sits up with Bill still on his cock, leaning backward as he starts to move Bill up and down. Bill growls and grunts over every thrust, dripping blue fluid on Ford’s groin, releasing his own legs in order to hold onto Ford’s fingers. “Harder!” he hisses, wrapping his legs loosely around Ford’s shaft, stroking him with his feet as Ford keeps moving him up and down.

“I-I’m going to come,” Ford says, feeling as his balls start to tighten, as his thrusts get more frantic. “May I-?”

“By Gods and whatevers, yes!”

That seals it: Ford pulls Bill off his cock, then pushes the head only inside Bill again as he starts to stroke his shaft, holding Bill tight in place. Bill is stroking him too, moving his legs up and down along Ford’s shaft in the same rhythm as Ford does until Ford is coming, cock twitching as he shoots his load inside Bill.

Bill screams, thrusting against the head of Ford’s cock all on his own until he tightens around Ford like a vice, squeezing him nearly to the point of pain before releasing him, falling slack on Ford’s cock. Come is trickling out of him, down on Bill’s own legs and down on Ford; when Bill finally floats off Ford’s cock, he is dripping white and blue fluid all over Ford, over Mindscape.

“Well, how did that feel?” Bill asks, looking down at him as he sets his hands on his sides. The crevice between his legs is slowly sealing shut, but it’s still shiny and wet, still full of come. Ford wants to reach out for Bill, pull Bill close so he can eat him out-

-but Bill is faster, choosing to dip his fingers between his own legs and taking them to his eye, which turns into a mouth. Ford can only watch as Bill licks his fingers clean, one by one; the sight is almost enough to make him hard again.

“Eh, it’s decent,” Bill comments as the crevice closes for good, leaving his bottom edge smooth and unmarred again, aside from the little crack that Ford now knows to be there. “You didn’t answer my question, Sixer,” Bill continues, looking down at him again.

Ford looks at his own stomach, the drops of come and Bill’s blue fluid, and he breaks into a grin. “That was amazing.”

“Of course it was,” Bill says, shrugging. “I’m great in bed.”


End file.
